cat_evolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Berries
Berries are a feature of Cat Evolution, and once unlocked through the Upgrade shop a berry tree is delivered to the Jungle level periodically, as shown by the bar at the bottom of the screen. Further upgrades can be purchased to decrease deliver time, and increase the time the berry effect lasts. There is also an Achievement for mutating a cat under the effects of a berry. When tapped on, the berry will lose its stem, and the closest cat to it will start moving towards it. When the cat reaches the berry, the berry will disappear, and its effects will begin. If a berry has lost its stem and a cat is moving towards it, you can simply drag the cat away to stop it. Then, the berry will work just like it did before; tap on the berry and the closest cat will start moving toward it. You can also drag the berry to a cat so it consumes it. In underwater evolution games, berries are known as pearls. There are four different types of berries, as listed below: Blue Berries/Diamond Berries Blue berries cause a cat to turn blue in color and shake violently before pooping a Diamond. As the effect time is increased and the cat can poop more than 1 diamond. The highest berry upgrade will allow the cat to poop a total of 3 Diamonds. It is important to not evolve cats that are under the Blue Pearl effect, as this will reset the countdown, potentially reducing the amount of acquired Diamonds. Red Berries/Rapid Berries Red berries cause a cat to turn red in color and poop extremely rapidly. The bigger the cat, the bigger the poop (and more money). Catpreme/Mewphisto (which shoots comets) will not poop. It is also a regular red berry which is harmless. Yellow Berries/Coin Berries Yellow berries cause a cat to turn yellow in color and emit a shower of money each time it gets mutated. The yellow berry is a factor of your coins/sec. The most useful way to use the berry is by allowing the smallest tier creature to eat the berry, and quickly mutating it as many times as possible in the given time. This will give you a permanent boost in the number of coins produced in a second. In addition, every time the cat mutates or exiting the level it's in and coming back, you receive a coin boost, which seems to grow the further you progress in the game. Purple Berries/Evolution Berries Purple berries cause a cat to flash a hot pink/purple Colour. When the effect finishes, the cat will be automatically mutated to the next evolution, regardless of any mutations made during the berry's effect. The most beneficial way to use the purple berry is to have a Purrcupine (the highest cat possible to eat berries) eat it and mutate it up as much as possible. The purple berry is unique to Cat Evolution, Octopus Evolution, Dragon Evolution, Monkey Evolution, etc. Berry Upgrades There are 2 upgrades for berries: Berry Delivery, which reduces the time to wait for new berries, and Berry Effect, which increases the duration during which a berry's effect lasts. Berry Effect is a very important upgrade for two reasons: First, it gives you extra time to merge your cats before the berry's effect runs out. This is an almost mandatory upgrade to try evolve World cats with the Purple Berry. Furthermore, the duration of the berry will determine how many Diamonds the Blue Berries will yield. This is an investment that quickly pay for itself. Martian Trashcan By mid to end game, players may notice that the effects of the red and yellow berries are too low to really yield any noticeable result. However, the new berry's countdown will not start until the previous berry's effect has ended. This can be particularly long (30 seconds) for a fully upgraded Berry Effect. One strategy is to keep The Martian around. As soon as a red or yellow berry appears, the berry can be given to the cat the Martian wishes to collect, and then that cat immediately given, prematurely ending the berry's effect. This can be very useful when trying to maximize the berries per minute, both for diamonds and evolving cats. Category:Game Features __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__